


Like Moths

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Something soft and sweet and (hopefully) sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Yuri pulled Victor in like a moth to flame.There was something dangerous, possessive, in the way he skated, in how his body moved. Flitting across the ice, body rolling to the music, lost in a dreamscape that Victor knew but couldn’t reach—it was heaven and hell, and Victor knew if he reached out he’d be burned.He was happy to burn, as long as it meant that he could touch Yuri just once. One moment, one caress, one chance to lose himself in that sweet oblivion.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Like Moths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitzie/gifts).



> This one is for HellArcanine on twitter! Thank you, love! <3

Yuri pulled Victor in like a moth to flame.

There was something dangerous, _possessive_ , in the way he skated, in how his body moved. Flitting across the ice, body rolling to the music, lost in a dreamscape that Victor knew but couldn’t reach—it was heaven and hell, and Victor knew if he reached out he’d be burned.

He was happy to burn, as long as it meant that he could touch Yuri just once. One moment, one caress, one chance to lose himself in that sweet oblivion. 

But he couldn’t do it, because he was Yuri’s coach, now. Yuri’s coy, soft looks, how his hands had wrapped around Victor’s neck as he clung closer, how his entire body had rocked against Victor’s that drunken, fateful night— 

Did he remember? Or had he forgotten, just considering their one night to be nothing but an accident? 

Or even worse, Yuri hadn’t cared enough to bring it up? 

Did Victor... did he mean so little?

And then Yuri looked at him with smoldering brown eyes that made Victor’s entire body tremble. Coy— ** _naive_** , even—but there was that impossible depth that stole Victor’s breath away. Somewhere deep inside, Yuri had to know, had to care. He had to know exactly how tight Victor’s pants felt as he watched Yuri, had to know how much energy he had to use to fight down the urge to grab Yuri by the back of the neck and kiss him with everything in him. 

How could someone so beautiful not know just how perfect he really was? How could he not realize just how Victor’s heart beat only for him? 

“Tease,” Victor murmured from the rinkside, and if Yuri heard it, he said nothing. 

What does the flame have to say to the moth, anyway?

* * *

It wasn’t until months later that Victor realized the truth. Embarrassment touched with shame, Victor thought about burying his head in his pillow and either laughing or crying until one bled into the other. 

Yuri wasn’t a tease.

Yuri was just a bit of a moron.

Gaining the courage to explain that to Yuri was hard, but Yuri’s reaction was _harder_.

But then, it was as though the air was let out of the hotel room at the Grand Prix, and the startled silence met with Yuri’s disbelieving laugh, then the quiet still that came through contemplation, and then… 

“I didn’t know.” 

Victor looked away, feeling his face heat with shame. He wanted to hide it from Yuri, wanted to not let his emotions show, but

Yuri’s hand on his cheek pulled him in for a kiss, one with tongue and teeth and _passion_ that made his entire body _ache_ in a way Victor had never quite felt. It was the piece of him that had been missing all this time, something Victor had yearned for and yet never quite had the words to describe until that very moment. 

It was his air, and when Yuri breathed it into him, Victor knew he was alive.

The back of his knees hit the mattress and they tumbled into bed, laughter and hands and open-mouth kisses leaving Victor breathless. It was fast, sure, but at the same time it had been so agonizingly slow that Victor couldn’t do anything but fall into the sensations of Yuri’s hands on him. He had been waiting, waiting, waiting, _waiting_ , but now? 

Victor took his sweet, maddeningly sweet, time. Even though his hands wanted to touch every bit of Yuri's body, his cock yearned to feel Yuri tighten around him, his heart begged for release, Victor took his time pulling Yuri closer to that edge. Just to the edge of that sweet abyss. 

Victor could _feel_ Yuri’s heart beating against his chest like a bird—

No, Victor realized with a sudden, impossible, clarity. Not a bird. A moth. Yuri’s heart beat like a moth’s wings yearning for freedom, and Victor’s heart _soared_.

That feeling Victor understood, and understood well. 

Victor knew Yuri wanted this just as much as he did. It was in his eyes as they stared into Victor's, in his hands as they trembled to pull Victor in tighter, in the way his cock jerked between them, begging for release. By the time he managed to kiss his way down between Yuri’s thighs, Victor wasn’t sure whose heart would give out first, whose moth was drawn faster to that bright, bright flame.

He knew the answer as he listened to Yuri’s cries as Victor took him into his mouth. Strong fingers in his hair, sweet promises and words in a language Victor didn’t really know—Yuri may not have known it, but Victor’s heart was in his hands, his lungs only breathing for him. Yuri was in control, in complete control, and Victor kissed and licked until he reached Yuri's hole. 

All his life, Victor had thought he was made for the ice, but that was wrong. 

He was made for Yuri.

When they made love, Victor’s body was heavy on top of Yuri as he slid their hands and chests together, palm to palm, wrist to wrist, heart to heart.  And Yuri pulled him in, tights and sure.

Victor went into the flame.

No regrets. 


End file.
